starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
My New Wand!
|previous = Storm the Castle |next = Ludo in the Wild}} "My New Wand!" is the first episode and season premiere of the second season of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on July 11, 2016, alongside "Ludo in the Wild". Synopsis Star must learn how to free Marco from a magically locked closet without using her new wand. Plot During a video blog in which Star recounts the events of "Storm the Castle" and shows off her new magic wand, the wand begins acting strangely, moving on its own and bouncing off the walls. The wand eventually finds its way inside the Magic Instruction Book, and they launch Marco into Star's closet. Marco ends up locked inside, since the closet can only be opened with magic. As Star struggles to free Marco from the closet, Glossaryck appears. Marco asks him how to break free from the closet, and Glossaryck gives him a vague clue about "finding Star's secret". While Marco searches for Star's "secret" in her belongings, Glossaryck tells Star to open the closet with magic. Star says she can't do magic without her wand, but Glossaryck says she can and teaches her to "dip down" and find the magic deep within. While Marco continues searching for Star's secret and Star tries to dip down, Glossaryck inspects the magic wand. Inside the wand's face plate, he discovers the Millhorse looking crazed as it runs on its treadmill. Unable to dip down, Star calls her mother Queen Butterfly for advice. The queen, having also learned to dip down, tells her daughter to summon everything she has. However, she still has difficulty, and Marco makes no progress in finding Star's "secret". Frustrated, Marco summons Glossaryck and asks straight out what he's supposed to look for. With Glossaryck's help, Marco discovers Star's diary. When Star realizes what Marco found, she desperately tells him not to read it. Before Marco reads the chapter that Star wrote about him, Star finally learns to dip down and uses the magic in her own body to free Marco from the closet. She also scolds him for reading her private journal. When Glossaryck gives Star her wand back, its magic discharge coats the walls in green goo and creates a new tower in Star's loft, which Glossaryck calls dibs on. Characters Major characters *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Glossaryck Minor characters *StarFan13 *Tom Lucitor (pictured) *Laser puppies *Queen Butterfly *Millhorse Production notes Songs *Mystery Trio Title in other languages Trivia Revelations and continuity *In this episode, Star learns to use magic without the use of her magic wand. It is also revealed that her mother learned to do the same thing when she was 19 years old. *Multiple objects from previous episodes are seen in the closet. **Potted hand-plants from the episode "Monster Arm". **Hair from the episode "Marco Grows a Beard". Allusions *Glossaryck's "Are YOU some kinda training thing? Are you mad? Is this wolf kabob rock bandage bah bah bah..." is a reference to an interview with Charles Manson, where Manson said "Do you feel blame? Are you mad? Uh, do you feel like wolf kabob rock bandage?" Errors *The eyes and pupils on Star's spider brooch change shape, size, and spacing from scene to scene, also onscreen while Star is talking to her mom with the mirror. References